


I'd Like to See the Sun With You

by emdskan



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, it's sort of a college au i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emdskan/pseuds/emdskan
Summary: Jeongyeon works the late night shift at a convenience store. At 3 a.m. everyday a girl with pink hair walks in, buys a pack of Yakult and a single cupcake and leaves.





	I'd Like to See the Sun With You

**Author's Note:**

> i'm bad at math ok don't hold it against me

2:53 a.m. blinks the clock in the corner of her monitor.

“You think this was a good idea, Mickey? Maybe she's not coming today.” Jeongyeon asks the mouse doll sitting next to the register. He doesn’t move.

She stretches in her chair, closing the statistics textbook in front of her.

“Okay, okay, I’ll go get it just in case.” She gets up, giving the doll a little pat on the head on her way to the break room.

Jeongyeon has been working in the small convenience store two blocks away from her apartment for about 4 months now, and recently, everyday at 3 a.m. this girl will show up. She always buys a single cupcake and a pack of Yakult. Sometimes she has an intimidating look, leather jacket and vinyl pants, scowl on her face behind her perfectly styled pink hair, other times she wears sweatpants and a shirt that looks three times her size, hair tied up in a pink bun on top of her head. These days she looks less annoyed and more tired.

One time 5 days ago she came in laughing at something in her phone. That day she also bought a pack of strawberry gummy bears.

Not that Jeongyeon is paying attention.

She picks the small thermal bag from her locker, having baked these before she left home Jeongyeon hopes they’re still warm, she doesn't dare opening the bag in case it might ruin it.

She only has time to sit back at her place behind the counter, bag securely tucked under it, when the front door slides open and _she_ walks in. Ah, sweatpants today, Jeongyeon thinks. She follows the girl with her eyes as she makes her usual straight line to the beverage fridge, where the Yakult packs are. The girl also makes a stop in front of the candy shelf, she stands there for a really long time, quietly staring at the haribo packets and Jeongyeon’s leg starts bouncing underneath the counter, is asking if she needs help with something a bad idea?

Before she can actually make a decision the girl huffs once, sternly moving away from the isle with only the Yakult in her hands. She watches as the girl goes over to the pastry desk and she's about to grab a generic cupcake from the display when Jeongyeon realizes she should probably be saying something now.

“Wait!” She calls out and the girl turns to her confused, cupcake in hand. Jeongyeon motions with her hands for her to come over. She pulls out the bag from under the counter when the girl is standing in front of her, wary look in her eyes. “I noticed you get one of these everyday,” she gestures to the pastry in the girl’s hand, “they’re not bad or anything but they’ve been out there the entire day, I thought you might like something a little more fresh.”

Jeongyeon opens the bag, pulling out the small container with 4 pinkish cupcakes. Thank god, they’re all still warm, she cheers internally. The pink haired girl makes a small surprised sound and Jeongyeon looks up at her, smile on her face as she lifts the container in her direction.

“You didn’t have to,” she says while she puts down the old pastry in order to inspect one of Jeongyeon’s cupcakes.

“It’s fine, I like baking.” Jeongyeon shrugs.

“I can only have one, it’s sort of a rule.”

“That’s fine too, my roommate eats anything I make." Jeongyeon nudges the container towards her again.

"Well then, I'll take it." She gives Jeongyeon a large smile and starts pulling out the standard amount of money she's used to pay every night.

Jeongyeon quickly waves her hands in front of her. "Oh no, no, you don't have to pay for these. Just those," she points to the small pack of drinks between them.

"I can't not pay, I mean…" The girl trails off, embarrassed, which consequently makes Jeongyeon embarrassed.

"It's not a problem, don't worry about it," Jeongyeon pushes, ringing up her drinks.

The girl seems conflicted for a second but hands Jeongyeon the money for the Yakult pack and picks up one of the cupcakes, "Thank you."

Jeongyeon just waves her off, telling her again it was no problem.

The girl stops at the door before leaving, looking back. "See you tomorrow, Jeongyeon," she says, smiling.

It takes Jeongyeon 10 minutes to realize she never asked for the girl's name.

* * *

It's 2:27 a.m. when Pink Haired Girl walks in, she's wearing her leather jacket again and has the worst frown Jeongyeon has seen in all 2 weeks she has been coming here. She walks from the drinks fridge holding a huge chocolate milk bottle. Jeongyeon starts to take her little thermal bag from under the counter (funnily enough she baked chocolate cupcakes today) but gets distracted when the girl gets too close because she _reeks_ of alcohol.

Jeongyeon tries to pretend her eyes aren't watering as she opens the bag. The girl takes a small step back.

"Sorry, I stink today."

"It's fine," Jeongyeon says, a little embarrassed of herself, "crazy night out or something?"

The girl sighs, "I'm a bartender, we had a fight today at the bar I work at and everyone got to leave a little earlier. It would've been kinda nice if someone on the second floor hadn't decided to spill an entire margarita pitcher on me." She rolls her eyes, shifting in her clothes. "You have no idea how sticky my hair is."

A bartender. "I guess that explains the clothes."

The girl tilts her head. "What do you mean?”

“You know… the scary punk look.”

She cracks a smile at Jeongyeon’s words. “The bar does have a bit of a biker vibe to it. Do I look intimidating?" Her eyes twinkle with the question.

"A lot." Jeongyeon says it so earnestly the girl bursts into a laughing fit. "Anyway," Jeongyeon says pointedly, "chocolate milk is not a cool kids drink so I don't believe in that anymore."

"I'm still cool, the chocolate milk is a guilty pleasure. C'mon, I had a really bad night."

The girl pouts and Jeongyeon has to bite on her own cheeks so she won't smile at her cuteness.

She fumbles with her words opening the small container on the counter, "I baked chocolate today, coincidentally."

The girl "oohs" at the sprinkled covered cupcakes. "Oh man, I'm not supposed to have this much chocolate."

"What, why not?"

She gives Jeongyeon an awkward grimace. "My stomach hurts when I eat a lot."

Jeongyeon's eyes glance at the gigantic chocolate milk bottle next to her. "And you're buying a 1.5L bottle of something that's bad for you?"

The girl just shrugs.

Jeongyeon sighs, ringing her purchase. "You can't have the cupcakes then, but here's your absurdly large chocolate milk Miss… Uh, I never asked for your name," she mumbles out the last part, eyes fixed at her register.

The girl smirks, taking her wallet out. She leans closer to Jeongyeon but gives up halfway, going back to her original spot probably conscious of the alcohol smell. She pulls her hand back when Jeongyeon reaches for the money she's holding, making the girl behind the counter shoot her a confused look.

"It's Chaeyoung," she says, extending her hand again, this time looking Jeongyeon in the eyes.

Jeongyeon clears her throat as she takes the money from Chaeyoung, pretending to cough to cover up the fact that her face feels like it was put in the oven for 30 minutes along with her cupcakes. She hands Chaeyoung her change.

"Are you sure I can't have at least one?" Chaeyoung asks her, pout and puppy eyes in full swing, "you made them for me and all."

Jeongyeon rolls her eyes, trying not to smile. She pushes the container slightly forward. "Don't get sick."

Chaeyoung beams at her. "I won't," she says, taking a cupcake and biting into it, "see you tomorrow, Jeongyeon."

After she's gone Jeongyeon grabs a cupcake for herself, taking a bite of it she turns to the mouse doll staring at her. "You saw that Mickey? I was so smooth."

She accidentally writes "Chaeyoung" in the name box of her Abstract Algebra paper.

* * *

Chaeyoung comes at her usual 3 a.m. the next day, she has a low ponytail and leans against the counter when she drops her Yakult pack for Jeongyeon to checkout.

"See? I didn't get sick."

"I don't know about that, we haven't seen each other in 24 hours."

Chaeyoung sticks her tongue out at her. "Well, you'll just have to believe me then."

Jeongyeon rings her up as usual but tonight Chaeyoung doesn't leave after, instead she just stands there, staring expectantly at Jeongyeon. It's not until the small girl quietly points to under the counter that Jeongyeon realizes what she's waiting for.

"Shit, sorry, I didn't have time to bake them today."

Chaeyoung has a sympathetic expression. "It's okay. Busy day today?"

Jeogyeon drops her head on the counter with a loud _whack_. “The. Worst.” She feels Chaeyoung awkwardly patting her shoulder and turns her head to look at her. “I barely got to sleep last morning because I had to prep for an exam, then I get home after class thinking I’ll get some shut-eye only for my roommate to be freaking out because she forgot to pay our electricity bill. I spent the rest of the time moving our fridge stuff to the neighbors’, next thing I knew it was work time. And of course,when I get here I remember I have this,” Jeongyeon pushes the open textbook next to her, “to finish.”

Chaeyoung crouches to be at Jeongyeon’s current eye level. “You’re really having it rough, huh?” She strokes Jeongyeon’s hair for a bit. Jeongyeon feels a couple of tingles running through her spine.

Chaeyoung gets up and flips through the open textbook next. “There’s a lot of math in here.” She makes a sour face.

“Well I am majoring in Math.”

Chaeyoung’s shocked face is really an indescribable sight. Jeongyeon will cherish it in her mind forever.

She’ll also laugh at her. A lot.

“I can’t believe you’re a _nerd_ oh my god.” Chaeyoung is gaping at her and Jeongyeon can’t stop laughing.

“You may be cool but I’m _smart_.” She points both of her thumbs at herself.

Chaeyoung bites on her lip the moment she sees Jeongyeon's cocky expression, trying to not break out in laughter. “Yes, you are.”

They end up having a laughing fit that lasts at least several minutes.

It’s pretty amazing how better Jeongyeon’s feeling just from talking with Chaeyoung a little. She still closes the textbook though, somewhat embarrassed that the other girl is just quietly studying her after they've calmed down.

Jeongyeon is starting to reconsider thinking today would be the worst day of her week.

“Why math?” Chaeyoung asks.

Jeongyeon purses her lips, she really doesn’t have a fancy explanation. “I just like it. It's fun and pretty and kinda like magic, nobody really understands how it works but the world wouldn't work without it." She shrugs,"I’m studying to be a teacher so hopefully I’ll get to make another nerdy kid fall in love with it someday.”

She cuts herself off with an awkward laugh, every time someone asks her about it she ends up going on and on and Jeongyeon doesn’t want to make Chaeyoung bored with her math rambling but when she looks up Chaeyoung is watching her with soft eyes and a gentle smile. It makes her heart beat a little faster.

“That’s cute.” Chaeyoung tells her.

“Yeah, I know I am,” Jeongyeon scoffs and in her mind she’s screaming because oh my god, why can’t she just take compliments instead of rebuffing everything with jokes?

Chaeyoung laughs though, so maybe it isn’t that bad.

“You have to keep working hard then,” Chaeyoung says, picking up her forgotten drinks, “for the little nerds,” she adds with a teasing smile.

A whine escapes Jeongyeon’s lips, she doesn’t even want to look at the textbook.

“How about this, instead of you baking me something tomorrow I’ll bring you some sweets. Does that make it better?”

“...Maybe.”

“Deal.” Chaeyoung aims her thousand kilowatt smile at Jeongyeon. “See you tomorrow, Jeongyeon.”

Jeongyeon is has decided to rank this the best day of her week so far. Until tomorrow that is.

* * *

When she walks in Jihyo is almost done changing in the break room. She's not technically supposed to do that until Jeongyeon comes in to replace her but Jihyo does deal with the most traffic during the day.

Also Jeongyeon likes her.

And it doesn't really matter because their boss never pays attention anyway, he pops in a couple times a day to check on things but mostly he leaves the employees to themselves.

One time Jeongyeon didn't see him for an entire week.

(It's crazy if you ask her but it works for the old man so no complaints here.)

"Hey, someone came looking for you today," Jihyo says while Jeongyeon takes her uniform out.

"Hmm really?"

"Yeah, tiny girl, pink hair," at that Jeongyeon's ears perk up, "left something for you. It's on the desk."

Jeongyeon buttons her shirt at the speed of light. On the desk is a small bag with 3 cream puffs and a note.

_Sorry I can't show up after work today :( but here are the sweets I promised (you only get to eat them if you worked hard)._

_See you tomorrow, Jeongyeon._

_Chaeng ♥_

Jeongyeon doesn't even notice the smile forming on her face until Jihyo looks at her as if she had grown an extra head.

"Anyway," she pipes up, rolling her eyes, "I'm gonna leave you to… whatever _that_ is now because Nayeon invited me to sleep over at her place for the first time today." An excited squeal leaving her lips.

"Oh my god? I'm so happy for you guys, if you keep up this pace she'll be your girlfriend in just three years!"

Jihyo throws a rag at her on her way out. "Shut up or I'll tell your pink girlfriend what a weirdo you are next time she shows up at my shift."

"Yeah, yeah,” Jeongyeon pops her head out of the break room, “tell Nayeon I said hi."

" 'Kay. Bye Jeong," Jihyo replies from the door, giving Jeongyeon a little wink.

"Bye Hyo."

Not a lot of people come as usual and Jeongyeon props the note on Mickey’s short arms when she sits down to study, “don’t look at me like that and just hold it up, I know you like her too.” She smiles into her notes as she says it.

Jeongyeon manages to finish a Statistics project 3 days early before she realizes there’s cream puff powdered sugar all over her laptop.

* * *

They make this a habit of theirs. Chaeyoung comes every night, sometimes she buys something, a Yakult pack, strawberry Peperos, that disgusting banana flavored Haribo; sometimes Jeongyeon’s the one who brings her something, cupcakes, homemade popsicles, brownies once when Chaeyoung mentioned having another bad day at work; other times Chaeyoung comes just to hang out, usually on nights she doesn’t have work, showing up in her black sweatpants and comically large shirts and no makeup at all.

They learn all sorts of things about each other, Jeongyeon tells Chaeyoung she’s the youngest of 3 sisters and how they’re all starkly different in personalities even though people mistake them for twins quite a lot of times and about her roommate, Momo, who’s now eternally grateful to Chaeyoung because she eats dessert for breakfast more often than not.

(Chaeyoung gets concerned for a moment but Jeongyeon tells her it’s not a problem, Momo is surprisingly resilient to food.)

Chaeyoung tells her lots of things too, like how she’s a psychology student because she loves meeting new people and finding out how different all of their stories are, or that she actually has a senior bartender at her job but Sana’s incredibly clumsy so Chaeyoung has to cover up for her mistakes most of the time (she doesn’t mind though, since Sana is a ray of sunshine personified).

Tonight is one of their hang out nights and Chaeyoung is sitting on the counter, legs swaying above the floor, when she tells Jeongyeon, “I like the music in here so much.”

Jeongyeon looks up at her from her notes, Chaeyoung looks almost ethereal under the fluorescent lights, eyes closed as she leans back, lips softly moving along with the lyrics. Jeongyeon swallows.

“Thanks, I choose them myself.”

“I figured,” Chaeyoung lets her head lull to the side, looking at Jeongyeon with a lazy smile, “there’s a Jeongyeon feel to it.”

Jeongyeon smiles at her, “what’s a ‘Jeongyeon feel’?

“Hmm, you tell me.” Chaeyoung sways her head to the beat. “Which one is this?”

“You Give Me Something, Jamiroquai.”

“I like it.” Chaeyoung grins and Jeongyeon’s brain turns to mush momentarily.

“I could make you a playlist,” her mushy brain decides to push out of her mouth and Jeongyeon is about to play it off as a silly suggestion but Chaeyoung is leaning closer to her and well, she malfunctions again.

The smaller girl picks up an abandoned pencil and scribbles something in Jeongyeon’s notebook, her lips are also moving but Jeongyeon can’t for the life of her pay attention to what the she's saying because this is the closest Chaeyoung has ever been to her and Jeongyeon feels her perfume all over her head making her dizzy in the best way possible.

She used to think the smell of fabric softener coming from her clothes when she took them out of the dryer was the best scent in the universe, warm and homey, but after today she definitely has a new favorite.

She nods to whatever Chaeyoung is saying and It takes pretty much all of her brain power to focus enough to meekly lift her hand when she hears the usual, “see you tomorrow, Jeongyeon,” Chaeyoung gives her, walking out of the store.

Very much like their first meeting it takes Jeongyeon about 10 minutes to realize that what Chaeyoung wrote in her notebook was her phone number.

After that she can’t do anything besides steam in embarrassment until the end of her shift. She turns Mickey around so he stops staring at her.

* * *

_Chaeyoung's jeonglist_

No. That's stupid. Jeongyeon presses backspace 'til the words are gone and tries again.

_3 a.m. soundtrack_

Now that's just _boring_. Jeongyeon erases the title again. The clock in the corner of her computer screen blinks 1:42 p.m., she has been trying to come up with a title for 40 minutes now.

_Fun music?_

Oh, c'mon, is she even trying? Jeongyeon drops her head on the desk. She's already nervous Chaeyoung won't like the songs she picked (even though the girl did say she liked the music Jeongyeon played in the store) but she at least wanted to have a good title, something that Chaeyoung would think it's cool, something that wouldn't sound like Jeongyeon's a 45 year old single mom trying to understand the internet, something-

Momo walks into the living room in the middle of Jeongyeon's daydreaming. "Aren't you gonna be late for class?"

Jeongyeon's head shoots up. 1:45 p.m. Right, she has a 2 p.m. class that day.

"Shit, I am." Jeongyeon scrambles up, taking two steps forward and turning around immediately.

She still hasn't thought of a title.

Momo sighs, holding Jeongyeon by the shoulders. "Just write whatever silly, nerdy thing you have cooking up in that brain of yours, I'm sure your midnight pastry girl will like it."

Wait. _Wait._

"Momo you're a genius!"

"I am," Momo says, pleased. "Maybe my problem-solving talents are wasted being a kids' swimming instructor," she muses, opening their front door, "I'm going to work now, don't be late for class."

"Love you, too!" Jeongyeon yells when she hears the door being shut.

_Jeongyeon's merry and mellow mid-night tunes_

She did it. She found the title.

Yeah it may be cheesy and possibly the worst pun she ever made, considering it's not even a pun at all just a bunch of M-words stuck together. But. It's, as Chaeyoung would say, the "Jeongyeon Feel", take it or leave it.

Hmm, something's missing.

_Jeongyeon's merry and mellow mid-night tunes :]_

Perfect.

She sends the link to Chaeyoung's phone and when she comes back 5 minutes later with one arm of her jacket on one shoulder and her backpack on the other there are three notifications on her phone.

 **Chaeyoung [1:51 p.m.]:** You're cute

 **Chaeyoung [1:51 p.m.]:** I'll listen to it on my way to work

 **Chaeyoung [1:53 p.m.]:** See you later, Jeongyeon

Maybe Jeongyeon is 20 minutes late to class because she spends almost 10 minutes crouched in her living room freaking out about the first message, maybe not. It doesn't matter, Momo would never find out.

* * *

Chaeyoung develops a habit of sending Jeongyeon dog pictures whenever she's bored.

Jeongyeon develops a habit of replying with terrible puns.

(Momo sees a couple of them one Sunday and she doesn't stop saying "pawsitive" to everything Jeongyeon tells her for a good 4 hours.)

Her phone vibrates and a small dog pops up on screen.

 **Chaeyoung [11:14 p.m.]:** Probably won't be able to make it tonight :(

 **Jeongyeon [11:15 p.m.]:** Well, no need to terrier-self about it

 **Chaeyoung [11:24 p.m.]:** Skfkdh letting you know was the leash I could do

Jeongyeon giggles at her phone. "And she calls me a nerd," she says, showing the texts to Mickey.

A little while later her phone vibrates again.

 **Chaeyoung [11:33 p.m.]:** Actually I might not be able to make it for a while, it's finals week for me and I really need the sleep

 **Jeongyeon [11:35 p.m.]:** Don't worry Chaeng, it's not like you have to come every night

That’s what Jeongyeon says but it doesn’t do much to stop the small pang of disappointment she feels inside when she thinks about going a whole shift without seeing Chaeyoung.

 **Chaeyoung [11:35 p.m.]:** I want to tho

Jeongyeon buries her face in her hands. The 4 words having a bigger impact on her than she was prepared for.

Chaeyoung doesn’t normally flirts with her (Jeongyeon thinks she doesn’t at least), most of the time they just have a lot of fun. Chaeyoung has her sense of humor and there’s something exciting about being around her. Even when their tastes don't match Jeongyeon enjoys listening to Chaeyoung energetically ramble about the things she likes.

Jeongyeon remembers all the drink pictures she has on her phone now because Chaeyoung likes to show off the ones she creates.

She also remembers how Chaeyoung always encourages her, with bright eyes, to describe how she made whatever dessert Chaeyoung has probably already finished half of.

But those are friend things. Right?

They are, is what Jeongyeon tells herself.

That's why whenever Chaeyoung says things like that, things that make Jeongyeon’s heart run laps around her, she doesn’t know what to do.

Momo asked her a couple of days ago if they had gone on a date already and when Jeongyeon didn’t really have a comeback for her she just sighed and called them useless.

It’s not like she doesn’t want to, she’s just terrified of disrupting their fragile dynamic. The time she spends with Chaeyoung usually feels ripped out of an entire different dimension, every time the short girl walks in through the front doors Jeongyeon’s no longer in a shabby 24-hour convenience store but in their own personal paradise where Chaeyoung smiles at her and laughs with her, and Jeongyeon loathes the thought of not having that anymore.

“What do I do, Mickey?” The small doll doesn’t seem to have an answer and Jeongyeon sighs.

Her phone vibrates one more time with another text from Chaeyoung.

 **Chaeyoung [11:42 p.m.]:** Don't be too bored without me, kay?

 **Chaeyoung [11:42 p.m.]:** Have to get back to work now, talk to you later, Jeongyeon

Jeongyeon sighs again, thinking about how excited she feels at the thought of Chaeyoung wanting to see her just as much.

“Yeah, yeah, you don’t need to tell me twice, I know I like her.” She pushes the doll face down.

Her shift that night seems to take twice as long.

* * *

Chaeyoung walks in a week later as usual.

She’s perched on her spot on the counter looking down at Jeongyeon. “No homework today?”

“Nope. Cramming stresses me out so I study before like a smart person.” Jeongyeon smirks.

“God I wish that were me,” Chaeyoung sighs.

“I still can’t believe you left everything for the day before each test, what goes through that head?” She pokes Chaeyoung’s head against the smaller girl’s whines.

“Life is supposed to be fun?” Chaeyoung answers, swatting Jeongyeon’s hand away.

“Kids these days,” she rolls her eyes.

Jeongyeon leans back on her chair, watching as Chaeyoung jumps down from the counter and walks around it, heading to the break room.

“Hey!”

Chaeyoung ignores her and a couple of seconds later Jeongyeon hears the music volume spike up in the small store and a triumphant Chaeyoung steps back into the main area. “I found the audio system.”

“Son Chaeyoung! What are you doing?!”

Jeongyeon’s head spins around between Chaeyoung and the dark street on the other side of the glass walls. Is it loud enough that people outside can hear it? What if they get a noise complaint from someone from a nearby building? Why can’t she stop smiling at Chaeyoung grabbing her hands and gently pulling her to the middle of the candy isle?

“I wanna dance,” Chaeyoung shrugs, swaying their intertwined hands to the melody booming around them, “dance with me.”

Jeongyeon tries to resist, she really does, but one look from Chaeyoung and the taller girl knows there’s nothing she’d want more than to keep the bright smile adorning Chaeyoung’s face shining. So Jeongyeon does what she can, awkwardly swaying along with Chaeyoung’s antics.

The younger girl giggles at her moves and Jeongyeon feels the usual warmth take hold of her face intensifying when Chaeyoung gently sings along the with the lyrics, “ _cause life just feels so breezy_ ”, the tip of her tongue peeking from her lips as she holds Jeongyeon by the waist, helping her movements become less stiff. Her skin burns where Chaeyoung touches her despite the air conditioner blasting at them from the ceiling and Jeongyeon briefly wonders if the thing is actually broken and Jihyo just forgot to tell her when she came in.

They get more comfortable, doing every kind of silly move either can think of, the sound of their laughters almost as loud as the music itself and Chaeyoung’s blazing smile louder than anything else in Jeongyeon’s heart.

Which is why when Jeongyeon sees Chaeyoung mockingly swaying from the corner of the ramen shelf, hand as a microphone, lip syncing as if her life depended on it, she can't control the impulse to run over and join her. What she forgets though, is how her beat-up old sneakers tend to slide on the waxed floor.

It takes maybe half a second for her to lose control and next thing she knows they’re both down, a mess of bruised limbs and pained groans.

Chaeyoung laughs first and Jeongyeon chuckles along with her, opening her eyes to a tuft of pink hair. She lifts her head to see Chaeyoung under her, hand rubbing at a spot on her own head.

Jeongyeon guesses either her heartbeat must have broken the speed of light because she's suddenly hyper aware of everything around her involving Chaeyoung. If someone asked whether she lives on Earth or Mars Jeongyeon wouldn't know but she can absolutely name every single place Chaeyoung's body is touching hers.

“Ouch, I didn’t know my singing was that bad,” Chaeyoung giggles.

"Someone had to do something," Jeongyeon says, pretending to roll her eyes. "Sorry, I forgot I waxed the floor earlier," she continues, sheepish smile on her lips.

Jeongyeon knows she should get up, she's been avoiding every little thing that could unbalance their little bubble but now Chaeyoung's hands are shyly grasping at the fabric on her waist and her eyes keep flickering between Jeongyeon's and when she speaks it's like the entire world shuts down. "You're so pretty, I want to kiss you."

Her face is tinged with a light pink, ear and cheeks and nose, and one of Jeongyeon's hands just finds itself on Chaeyoung's flushed ears, she strokes it gently and Chaeyoung whimpers, closing her eyes for a moment.

Jeongyeon's gaze goes from her cheeks to her plump lips to the shiny brown eyes staring expectantly at her and Jeongyeon completely forgets they're on the floor of 24-hour convenience store, surrounded by ramen packets and blasting loud music at 4 a.m. because she's leaning and Chaeyoung's soft lips are sliding against hers, the faint taste of her toothpaste on Jeongyeon's tongue.

It's soft, and sweet, and Jeongyeon thinks she could do this and nothing else for the rest of time.

When Chaeyoung's hands move from her waist to her back, nails trailing paths on it, Jeongyeon's own made up wings, she instantly presses down further, their bodies impossibly closer.

A broken whine escapes Chaeyoung's mouth into hers and it's enough to light all the rest of Jeongyeon that wasn't already on fire, the intensity jolting her from her Chaeyoung induced trance.

She gently disengages herself from the other girl, chest heaving, as she patiently waits until Chaeyoung's dreamy, half lidded eyes find her.

"Hey," Jeongyeon says.

"Hey."

"So…" She trails off, embarrassed.

"When do you get off?" Chaeyoung asks her and Jeongyeon's eyebrows shoot up, teasing smile forming.

"I'm sorry?"

Chaeyoung rolls her eyes at her. "When do you get off _work,_ idiot?"

She would've answered if it not for the deep voice making its way through the store. "Jeongyeon?"

She springs to her feet immediately, finding Felix standing confused at the entrance. "Felix! I'm, uh, cleaning something right now, can you turn the music off? I think the audio system is acting out, you know how it is." Jeongyeon gives what she hopes is a very convincing laugh and Felix just awkwardly nods, still thoroughly confused, moving to the back room.

She kneels back down. "Now, apparently."

Chaeyoung is trying to hold her laughter in. "Wanna see if we can find somewhere with food open and wait the sunrise by the river? My bike's outside."

Jeongyeon narrows her eyes. "Are you asking me on a date, Son Chaeyoung?"

"Only if you won't melt like a vampire."

"You should be nicer to me if you want me to like you." Jeongyeon gives the pink girl a playful shove.

"Okay, let me try again," Chaeyoung says, suddenly leaning in and softly kissing the tip of Jeongyeon's nose. "I think you'd look even more beautiful under the sun."

The smile after really breaks her and Jeongyeon stumbles over her words, already feeling the prickling warmth on the tip of her ears. "Nevermind. Go back. I have to go. Wait for me outside."

She rushes back, nearly kicking poor innocent Felix out so she can change, all the while the silvery tone of Chaeyoung's giggling rings in her ears.

As she hops on the back of Chaeyoung's bicycle (the younger girl swearing on her strength that she can carry both of them) Jeongyeon thinks Mickey would be proud of her. She hugs Chaeyoung tighter, baking those cupcakes _were_ a good idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i really love jeongchaeng's dynamic and i hope i did them justice :]


End file.
